The Haunted Manor
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The guests are dead. As the dragonoid Parker Dooley searches for clues as to what happened at the Chesapeake Manor, while he passed out, someone else is watching them. Can he reach Frodo Baggins in time, before something happens to them? Sequel to 'The Chesapeake Manor'. Rated M for Gore and Intense Situations.
1. Awake

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, Bioware, Electronic Arts, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Disney's "The Haunted Mansion", the 1999 film version, "The Haunting", and "Ghost Ship", especially on how these places became haunted.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion to my fanfiction mini-duology, _The Chesapeake Manor_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

I know. It's a duology now. When I first worked on the first fanfic for this duology, I was convinced it was going to be a trilogy. Reality had other ideas for this fanfic, and so it became a duology.

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

_The citizens of the First World fled the planet before its untimely destruction. They were scattered across the Universe, which was created by the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, as he created the First World beforehand, searching for their families in the many galaxies and worlds the Universe had to offer._

_Empires rose and fell. Kingdoms became nomadic settlements, rising again to become Kingdoms. The time Before the First Age and the First Age were interesting. So many losses. So many deaths. It was only going to get worse in the Second Age, during the time when Parker Dooley adjusted to spirits trying to possess him, like his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, who had been killed by the Sith Emperor Vitiate's Force Lightning, when Parker became whole and good again._

_Parker vowed vengeance on Vitiate, but didn't get his chance, for the Hero of Tython defeated Vitiate. And with that, Parker | Maranguan's empire, the Shadow Empire, fell to ruin, transforming from the lush, green planet Zafna to a barren broken planet called Teremode._

_And so, we are caught up to recent events with the Chesapeake Manor, during the beginning of the Second Age, where more terrible events were about to ensue._

.

Parker Dooley opened his eyes. His nostrils caught the smell of moldy jello. Flies zipped about the jello, making the jello and the little pieces of squid smell even worse. How long had this jello been sitting here? A day or two? Several hours? He didn't want to know. He just hoped he could figure out what happened to him.

Parker was a dragonoid with a thin, muscular frame. He had a humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and in a light reddish color. His snout was short and had a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. His cat-like eyes blazed yellow as he looked about the table, trying to refocus on the room again. He had three-fingered frills, with black tips on the ends, that rested on the sides of his head. His horns were short, grey, curvy, and wavy, while his long, furry red ears sat in-between his horns and his frills. His black claws, resting on his fingers and his toes, were a little extended, signaling that danger was at hand. His black spikes ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes, showing how villainous he had become. There were burns, bruises, and cuts on his body and head, during his time as Maranguan. As he became more like himself, more like Parker Dooley, his burns, bruises, and cuts vanished, while his eyes became yellow, but with a twist: red mist swirled in his yellow irises, signifying the good and evil that resided inside himself.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker resembled the gentle-hobbits Tobias—Parker's brother-in-law— and Parker's descendants, Terrence Dooley, Delphi, Dalpha, and Frodo Baggins. Parker, in this form, had bright blue eyes, a cleft in the chin, rosy cheeks whenever he was happy, pale skin, short pointy ears, fair elvish features, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet.

Today, he wore a white dress shirt, tan suspenders, and dark brown breeches. The miraculous thing about Parker, whenever he shapeshifted, was that his clothes transformed with him.

Of course, Parker couldn't dismiss the rapid shapeshifting he endured, thanks to his human wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley, now in spirit form and still retaining her brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes, possessing him hours ago. That small act caused Parker to rapidly shapeshift between forms, including his human-hobbit form, his dragonoid form, and Maranguan, who showed up out of nowhere to cause poor Parker Dooley more grief than what was worth.

Maybe Maranguan would return, as he said one night, when the spirits convinced Parker Dooley to go back to the Portal Realm, just so his bloodline could continue. Maybe Maranguan wouldn't return. Either way, Parker knew the beast inside of him would return sooner or later, depending on the circumstances.

It was only a matter of when that moment would occur. For now, trouble brewed in the Chesapeake Manor. Parker was about to find out just how much trouble the Chesapeake Manor was in.

.

Parker's focus returned fully.

He jumped back in surprise at the smell of carnage and blood dripping across the floor. His mouth gaped open at the sight of the corpses strewn about the ballroom floor. The red, blue, and green banners were in tatters, the stone balcony leading to the first floor was in ruins. Blood pooled out from the dead bodies, leaving dark red pools rippling away from the corpses.

Many of these corpses were still in their ballgowns and tuxedos, as if they were still dancing on the ballroom's dance floor.

This was not a sight Parker needed to see! What happened? And where was Frodo, Delphi, and Dalpha? He couldn't find them.

Seriously, what happened?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Aslan's Deal

_Four Hours Ago…_

The ballroom was pristine. The banners hung on the walls, bright and cheery. They weren't in tatters. The ballroom was as elegant as ever and not yet ruined. The dancers waltzed and even invited some of the servants to join in. In all, it was a splendid evening with everyone still alive and counting.

Delphi stared at the guests as he and his silver-haired, pale-skinned, fiancé Sera, also known as Seraphina, who was a mermaid with gills for ears, followed him up to the stone balcony. Delphi looked on as Dalpha joined them, bringing the flaming red-haired woman, also a mermaid, Mara in tow.

They looked at the guests, who were eating the special jello Sera and the servants had prepared for the human guests tonight. Frodo and Parker were among them. Wait. What? Delphi knew Frodo and Parker were safe. But why were they eating the jello? Had all the guests eaten the jello tonight?

Sera chuckled, excited, even as the human guests fell into a trance, collapsing on the floor in seconds. "Did you enjoy yourselves? Delphi and I will be getting married. Dalpha and Mara, too. I trust this will be a splendid event tonight."

"No," Delphi whispered, releasing Sera and climbing down the stairs. He rushed towards Frodo, placing two fingers on Frodo's neck to search for a pulse. Frodo had a pulse. He was still alive! Delphi chuckled, grateful nothing happened to the poor gentle-hobbit. "He's alive! He's still alive!"

"Of course, he is," Sera said, displeased. "But dragonoids sleep longer than humans." Sera checked the clock. "Come on. We've got four hours before Parker awakens. We'll take Frodo Baggins with us. I want to savor this moment." She cracked a smile, moments into one of the mermen servants picking up Frodo and carrying him out of the ballroom.

Delphi stared at Sera in shock. She had to be kidding!

"What do you intend to do? Eat him?" Delphi asked, cautiously, referring to Parker Dooley, the light red dragonoid passed out before them.

"Eat him?" Sera chuckled. She shook her head, stroking Delphi's cheek. "Oh nonsense, my love. We're not going to eat him, the merfolk and I. But as for the guests, we will kill them and Parker, too, if he gets in my way. But Frodo, we must keep alive. He has to reach the Third Age. The late Third Age. And we don't need Parker Dooley anymore." She snapped her fingers, gesturing to a merman to sneak up towards Parker, craning down to the light red dragonoid's neck, ready to bite him.

"Wait! We can do this the proper way! Let's make a deal!" Delphi cried, stopping the merman from his kill. Sera snapped her fingers, facing Delphi with a sinister, creepy look. Delphi didn't like this.

"So, what do you suggest we do? We let him live?" Sera asked, harshly. "Parker's a liability. He's in our way. Don't you think Aslan wouldn't have sent him here for no reason. We don't need him! We don't need Parker Dooley around anymore. So, why let him live?"

"Because you might regret killing him." Delphi said, serious. "Parker needs to stay alive. He did not come here for a death sentence. He deserves to live."

"His time is up. Don't you know that?" Sera said, cringing. She turned to the merman, telling him, "Kill him. Kill the dragonoid or I'll do it myself."

"NO!" a golden-brown Lion, the Great Lion of Narnia, Aslan intervened. The Lion made his way towards the light red dragonoid, blocking the merfolk from attempting to kill Parker. "Parker Dooley stays alive!"

"But Aslan, Parker Dooley's time is up, isn't it? Why do you need him now?" Sera asked, curiously.

"Because I care about this dragonoid. He stays alive. If we kill him before his time is up, and even then, I will keep regenerating him until the proper moment. But that is not now," Aslan said, sharply. "If you kill him, you might very well begin a chain reaction. And we are not killing him now."

Sera was confused. What did he mean?

"So, what do you suggest?" Sera asked, confused.

"A life for a life," Aslan said, curtly. "Pick two people, two hobbits, who will take Frodo and Parker's place. I will make up for it when the mystery surrounding this manor is resolved." He sighed, telling Sera, "Look, I know you want to resolve this mystery's secrets, too, as do I. You will be the liability that no one wants to seek out. You will become their danger. Now, pick and choose which two hobbits will replace Frodo Baggins and Parker Dooley, or I shall pick them myself."

Delphi didn't like this. If anyone was going to make the sacrifice, then it would be him and his brother Dalpha. If only Dalpha would accept. But would he be willing to do so and risk everything, just to save a hobbit and a dragonoid?

"I will go," Delphi said, stepping up. "I choose to do this task. I'd rather be bound to this manor than live to see Sera get her revenge."

"Brother, what are you doing?" Dalpha asked, cautious. "I don't want to die here! It's not my time!"

"But I'm afraid it is our time," Delphi said, facing his brother. He sighed, admitting, "Do we have a choice? We're the Masters of this Manor. We have a duty to attend to." He paused, adding, "We need to protect this manor."

Dalpha sighed. He didn't like this. Nevertheless, his twin brother's mind was made up. Oh, what was he to do? What could he do?

"Then I choose to go with you. I don't like this plan. I never did. But what makes you think I'm going to trust it? We could be separated!" Dalpha screeched, not liking this plan.

"It's the only way," Aslan said, curtly.

"Well, it's not a great plan. We'll both be dead," Dalpha said, referring to him and Delphi.

Sera sighed longingly. She wasn't sure how she was agreeing to Aslan's wishes, but if that's what he wanted, then what was stopping her from getting what she wanted in return?

"All right, but on one condition: as soon as Delphi and I are married, and the same goes for Dalpha and Mara, then we give birth to our children on the same hour we're married. Do this or we have no deal," Sera suggested.

Aslan nodded. "Agreed. You have one hour to make preparations, but no more. Also, your children will be handed over to Parker and Frodo, for it is Parker's turn to live as it is for Frodo."

"Agreed," Sera said, even though she felt it was Parker's time to move on… no. No, it wasn't. But she felt it was Parker's time to go to the afterlife and be reunited with his wife! She was doing him a good service! Why was he getting the chance to be alive, and yet her new fiancé wasn't? Something was up.

She turned to Delphi, seeing the worried look in his eyes. She didn't want him to die, but knew this must happen, for the sake of protecting the Chesapeake Manor, before the worst would come to pass.

"I'll be okay," Delphi told her, squeezing her hand.

"I know," Sera gulped.

"Well, we have a wedding to attend to," Dalpha said, also squeezing Mara's hand.

"Then let's get started," Mara said, leading Dalpha out of the ballroom.

Sera looked back, nodding to the merfolk to perform their task. Screams and slashes were heard from the ballroom behind them. Delphi started, attempting to look back, only to find Sera pulling him forward.

No. Sera was still killing the guests? But the human guests would be ghosts in this manor, spirits! Delphi couldn't risk that! Would anyone be alive for their wedding? What was he to do?

"Noooo!" Delphi screamed, breaking free from Sera's grasp. He made his way back to the ballroom, only to be stopped by Aslan, who roared at him, blocking his path. Delphi took a few steps back, not wanting to upset the Great Lion. "But they're dying! You can't do this!"

"No! Let them go!" Aslan said, continuing to block the regal gentle-hobbit's path. "There's nothing you can do for them now!" He calmed down, growling a bit at Delphi. "But someday, you will help them."

Delphi stood shocked, hearing the screams and harsh slashes coming from the ballroom. He hardly noticing Sera clutching his hand, dragging him back to the foyer, away from the gory scene.

"Come on, Delphi. There's nothing you can do for them now," Sera said, taking Delphi away from the scene and towards the spare dining room, which had been emptied recently of tables and chairs. Luckily, there was a platform, a staging area, for performances.

This was where the wedding would happen. They would have to act fast, before Aslan's deal became complete… again.


	3. The Wedding

**Warning:** This chapter is very intense and gory. Proceed with caution!

*.*.*

An hour passed. Delphi was ready for the wedding, dressed in his best long royal blue robe, royal blue waistcoat, white dress shirt, and dark blue breeches. As he made his way out of his room, he found Dalpha out in the hallway, dressed in his best long maroon robe, dark rose waistcoat, black dress shirt, and deep red breeches.

Dalpha smiled upon seeing his brother join him in the hallway. To be honest, it was their best clothes they wore, especially if they were to be spirits haunting the manor.

"You ready?" Delphi asked his twin brother, curtly.

"Well, we wouldn't want to wake the dead, now, do we?" Dalpha asked with a sigh.

Delphi laughed, following his brother down the hallway and out into the foyer. So far, it seemed like everything was set for the wedding, including a red aisle leading into the empty dining room, where they knew their fates were about to sealed.

"Say Dalpha," Delphi got his twin brother's attention, before they entered the spare dining room, "don't worry. We'll get out of this mess."

"I'm ready for anything." Dalpha chuckled. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen to us?" He opened the dining room door, proceeding inside.

"I'd hate to be a bother," Delphi said, a chill running down his spine.

At last, Delphi entered the dining room, surprised to see Frodo was still fast asleep on the floor. Frodo leaned against the wall, without a care. Delphi felt sorry for him, sorry they had to abandon Parker Dooley, in the hopes the light red dragonoid would find Frodo and get out of the manor with Delphi and Dalpha's children, however many they would have with Sera and Mara.

"Ahem!" Aslan got the regal gentle-hobbit's attention, causing Delphi to follow the red aisle towards the platform, where a vase with red and white roses sat nestled inside a ceramic vase with flowers painted on the front and back of the vase.

Delphi turned around at the same time as his brother. Before them was Sera and Mara, walking down the aisle and carrying black and blue roses. Sera wore a blue dress, while Mara wore a green dress. Sera and Mara smiled as they joined their designated fiancés, who now looked at Aslan for support.

"Under these unusual circumstances, this wedding and what happens next will cause great distress and woes," Aslan said, shyly. "We must be warned of such events, for tonight is a terrible night."

"Yes, we know. Now, can we continue with the ceremony?" Sera hissed, wanting the wedding to be over.

"Why the rush? Waiting for me to die?" Delphi asked, facing his wife.

"These are unusual times. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for your friends," Sera said, curtly.

"No, but neither did you have to kill the guests!" Delphi strained his words.

"Please," Aslan said, knowing Delphi saw death coming soon for him. "Please. Come. We must hurry, if we are to finish this on time."

Delphi groaned, wincing at the thought of dying. He didn't want to die, and yet as the wedding progressed, Death was shining down on the poor regal gentle-hobbit. He didn't know how to take it. The closer he got to Sera, the more he tried to kiss her, until they did kiss, and finished their part in the wedding ceremony, the more Delphi wondered how quickly this wedding was happening.

Was it okay, what he was about to do? What Sera would do to him? He didn't know, but his heart beat like a timer, as if the end was coming soon.

He was unafraid. He just was accepting his fate. Maybe it was meant to be.

When the wedding was over, and Dalpha and Mara were wed as well, sealing it with a kiss of their own, Delphi faced Sera, shocked by what he saw! Sera's stomach was growing. So was Mara's. The kiss they all shared with their lovers… it sealed the fate of their children! Delphi should have known this was happening!

Sera shrieked menacingly. "Now, our children will live on. Parker's name will continue. It's not as if we actually needed the dragonoid. He fulfilled his task."

"I'm afraid that is not true." Aslan said, leading Sera and Mara out of the spare dining room. "You both will give birth to your babies within the next hour, but you both will not be the ones to raise them."

"What?" Sera and Mara asked, shocked.

"But you said we would raise them!" Sera cried, shocked. "You swore!"

"I did no such thing. I told you that Parker Dooley and Frodo Baggins will be responsible for raising your children," Aslan said, telling them the details he told them earlier. "Now, come. There isn't much time. I do not want the children tainted before they are born."

"Aslan, what do you mean?" Mara asked, confused.

"I foresaw what you're thinking. Know that you will not commit these crimes. If you do, you will not be the same," Aslan said. He gestured for the two mermaids to follow him, roaring at Delphi and Dalpha to stay back.

"Why can't they come with us?" Sera asked, curtly.

"You'll thank me later," Aslan said, leading them through the foyer and up the stairway. "Now, come! We must prepare for the births of your sons."

"Sons? Aslan," Sera and Mara said, surprised. They approached their rooms without complaint.

It was time.

.

Delphi and Dalpha waited outside Sera and Mara's rooms. Sera and Mara's rooms stood in the left hallway. They didn't know why or for what purpose brought them here, but they knew it was necessary, in order to keep the bloodline from disappearing.

Delphi winced at the sounds of Sera's screams. It had been an hour since they were married, and already Sera was giving birth to their son or sons, if she had more than one son. Delphi hoped for more than one child, but it was hard to say what would happen next.

Almost thirty minutes passed before Sera's on and off screams ended, as did Mara's screams ceased. Dalpha looked up at Delphi, wondering what was on his twin brother's mind.

"You're distressed," Dalpha said, getting his twin brother's attention.

"I am." Delphi said, annoyed.

"What do you think they're like? Our children?" Dalpha asked, curtly.

"I don't know." Delphi answered, shaking his head. "But whoever they are, let's hope they don't turn into killers."

"Well, if Parker and Frodo are raising them, then maybe we'll have better luck," Dalpha said, optimistically.

"Yeah," Delphi smiled. "One can hope."

_Go in!_ A feminine voice shrieked to Delphi and Dalpha, causing the twin brothers to look around. The voice… it was in the air… beckoning them to step inside Sera and Mara's rooms, just to get a glimpse at their children!

_Go inside!_ The feminine voice replied, taunting the brothers to go through the doorway and see their wives and their children.

Their dear, dear children. Oh, what were Delphi and Dalpha to do? Should they go in at the wrong time? What if something went wrong?

Delphi hesitated about stepping inside Sera's room at the wrong time. He looked at Dalpha, who had the same concerned look on his face. They clearly did not want to follow what the feminine spirit told them to do.

"What should we do now?" Dalpha asked his older twin brother, worried.

"We need to do something," Delphi said, sharply. "I don't know why or for what purpose, but we need to get in our wives' rooms and find out what's going on!"

Dalpha shook his head. "This is bad. I'm not sure we should do this. It may cost us our lives."

"Well…" Delphi's thoughts were interrupted, the second Aslan appeared in the hallway. Delphi stared at the Great Lion in confusion. Did that mean anything? Good or bad? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to get into that room… NOW!

"Delphi," Aslan said, facing him. "You may go in. See your wife and your son. But know that from this point, everything will change." He turned to Dalpha, telling him in return, "The same goes for you, Dalpha. Watch yourselves! You may not come out alive." He looked at the twin brothers, adding, "It's your choice, but it is a part of our deal. And yes, you will see your sons now."

"Our—Our sons?" Dalpha asked, zipping into Mara's room without a word, only to cause Mara to scream. There was a slash. Someone had been stabbed! Oh no! Delphi had to see, but he was determined to see his wife! He turned to Sara's room door, opening it and stepping through the threshold, surprised by what he saw.

.

There was Sara looking at a baby crib. There was hers and Delphi's son, wrapped in a blanket and looking around at his new world. Delphi smiled at the sight of his wife and son. He wanted to hold his newborn baby, let his son see the world through new eyes.

His infant would live on, wouldn't he?

"Delphi, wait! STOP!" Sera cried, as Delphi neared the baby crib.

Right as Delphi touched the crib, it and the baby vanished, leaving the room bare. Delphi looked at Sera, surprised she was walking and wearing a grey dress. Sera growled at him, pulling out a knife from behind her back.

"You took our son away from us! You'll pay!" Sera screamed, furious.

"I—I didn't do anything! I just touched the crib! It's not my fault!" Delphi winced, ducking out the way before Sera slashed at him.

"I will kill you, Delphi. You will pay for your crimes," Sera said, fuming.

"Crimes?" Delphi asked, shocked. "What crimes did I do?"

"Owning this manor was your biggest mistake, Delphi. Now, you will suffer for your crimes," Sera said, tossing the knife up in the air, before slashing Delphi across the throat.

Delphi did his best to breathe, but he couldn't. He drew his last breath, collapsing on the floor in a bloody mess. His eyes remained opened, frightened. He was dead.

.

"What did I do?" Dalpha cried, zipping out of Mara's room as best he could.

The baby crib vanished, as soon as he touched it. Mara fumed, slashing his arm with her sharp fingernails. Dalpha struggled to keep his arm from bleeding, but ended up collapsing in the hallway after losing so much blood. He was lightheaded, unable to control his breathing. The colors swam across his vision.

What was he to do? Sweat poured down his face and chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. What did Mara put on her fingernails? Nail polish?

"Mara, please," Dalpha said, as Mara zoomed towards him. "I didn't know that would happen. I didn't mean to lose our child, our son." He winced, not knowing what was going on.

"I know. Shush!" Mara pressed her index finger to Dalpha's lips. "This will all be over soon enough."

"What are you—talking about?" Dalpha asked, screaming as Mara sunk her teeth deep into his throat. He screamed so loud the house was disturbed, as were the servants. They didn't know what to do, but one thing was clear: Dalpha had been killed.


	4. Escaping the Manor

_The Present…_

Parker stared disgusted at himself and his clothes. Blood streaks ran across his white shirt, brown breeches, as well as on his smooth red scales. It was in this moment that he touched the table, catching a glimpse of what happened in the ballroom.

There was so much bloodshed, so many merfolk attacking and killing the human guests in the ballroom. Parker continued to stare at the scene, stunned to see one of the merfolk take Frodo away, with Sera nearly allowing a merman to kill Parker in the process. That was pathetic, but still… it was his time to go? Parker couldn't believe that, in that moment, it was his time to leave this world for the afterlife.

He could have been reunited with Eliza, his dear human wife, but he had been sorely denied, thanks to Delphi and Dalpha taking his and Frodo's place on Sera and the flaming red-haired woman Mara's kill count.

It was a fortunate act. Why would Delphi and Dalpha do that? Maybe they were pure of heart!

He stood up, walking around the corpses as he made his way towards the opening leading out of the ballroom and back to the foyer. As he did, a hand stretched, grabbing his ankle. Parker jerked, stunned and screaming at the sight of the bloodied man staring him down.

"Don't… fail… us… Parker," the bloodied man collapsed. He was dead.

"Eh," Parker grunted, gently pulling the bloodied man's hand off his ankle. When he managed to do that, he skipped past the corpses, fleeing the scene before more carnage was spent about the manor.

.

At last! Parker made it out to the foyer, shooting balls of light into the air. Yes, he could see glimpses of what happened in the manor! Was that a good thing?

No. He regretted it, spotting the time when Delphi and Dalpha had been killed by their own wives' hands. He wanted to feel pity for the mermaids, more so for Delphi and Dalpha, but the mermaids who did this had gone stock raving mad. The two mermaids killed the twin brothers over their sons' disappearances.

This made no sense. Where were the babies? Did they get taken somewhere? Somewhere that was safe? Parker didn't know, but he hoped Aslan was here to solve their problems!

And Frodo… oh, where was Frodo, the gentle-hobbit who was also alive? Parker hoped to see him, too.

He walked towards the front doors leading out of the manor. It was better this way. He didn't kill anyone inside this manor! And Delphi and Dalpha's newlywedded wives… where were they?

"Parker!" Sera's voice rang out, swift and harsh. She carried her bloodied knife in her hand. Parker looked up at the foyer stairway. There she was, staring down at him like he was a menace. "I've been waiting for you. On the day you intend to leave this manor, did you really think it would end here?" She laughed maniacally. "I don't think you'll survive, after I'm done with you."

"That's enough, Sera!" Aslan stepped in, right as Frodo charged into the foyer and towards the front doors. Mara followed swiftly after the gentle-hobbit, trying to stop him from leaving the manor.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mara shrieked, ready for the final blow, using her sharp fingernails as her weapons.

Frodo slammed into the wall, collapsing on the floor with little effort. He shrieked out in fright, as Mara neared him. He closed his eyes, ready for the blow that did not happen. He opened his eyes, surprised to see Aslan block Mara's path, before throwing Mara back to her sister Sera.

"No! A deal's a deal. You shall not harm these two," Aslan said, referring to Parker and Frodo, who stared in shock and confusion. They didn't understand. Why weren't they dead?

Sera pointed to Parker and Frodo, telling Aslan, "These two shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be kept alive! Especially Parker Dooley! When I come back, they will pay for their sufferings they endured at this manor. They're the ones that started this path. They must pay for their crimes."

"Yes, but you will only be an apparition to them," Aslan told Sera, giving her her sentence. "You and Mara will haunt this manor. I am giving you the chance to live in an in-between world, between the living and the dead. There is a price that must be paid. Your weapons will seal your fates. Sera, for you shall become the Scissors Lady." He looked at Sera as she screeched. She dropped her knife, right as her fingernails sprouted scissor blades. Aslan turned to Mara, telling her, "And you Mara shall become the Hidden Lady or the Lady of Shadows." He watched Mara's fingernails extend, growing sharper the longer she screamed. Was this to be their fate?

Sera shrieked. She stared at Parker and Frodo with bloodlust in her eyes. How was she to live in an apparition world, a spirit world? She snarled, heading towards Parker and Frodo with her new weapons intact. She prepared for the final blow, leaped into the air, and almost had the, if Aslan didn't block her path, roaring at her.

"Go Parker, Frodo! I'll see you soon!" Aslan cried, roaring at the front doors, causing them to open.

Frodo breathed in and out. He had to leave, or suffer the same fate as his ancestors, Delphi and Dalpha! He looked at Parker. For a moment, he wanted to help him… oh, he couldn't take this anymore! He rushed towards Parker, helping the light red dragonoid move away from the scene.

"Come on!" Frodo said, charging towards the front doors.

"Okay! I can walk!" Parker cried, sheepishly, as Frodo released him. Parker gasped. The gentle-hobbit was too shaken up. The light red dragonoid patted him on the back, leading Frodo straight to the front doors.

They made it! They just needed to cross the threshold… and they were outside, landing on the lush green grass, right as the front doors slammed behind them. They were outside, where two baby cribs stood on the lawn.

Parker stood up, observing the cribs, recognizing Delphi's features in one of the baby boys. He smirked, grateful to see Delphi's son and Dalpha's son were safe, away from the manor. Parker looked back at Frodo, who sat on the ground, with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Frodo, we aren't safe here," Parker said to Frodo, turning to the infants, "and neither are these babies. We have to do something."

"How? Who's going to take care of them?" Frodo said, sharply. He didn't want to abandon them, the babies. Well, at least, he guessed, the infants were lucky to escape the manor, before their mothers went into a frenzy. First, with Sera and Mara's husbands, and then Sera and Mara attempting to kill Frodo and Parker! I mean, did the bloodlust ever end for those two mermaids?

"Parker, what do we do? Who's going to take care of the babies?" Frodo asked, cautiously.

"We will discuss that later. Right now, we need to leave this place." Aslan said, reappearing before Parker and Frodo's eyes. Aslan roared at the cribs, causing the cribs and the infants to zip through the roaring portals, which disappeared a moment later. He looked at Parker and Frodo, gesturing for them to head towards the two portals, opening up before their very eyes. "Travel through there. I will explain the details when we get off this border."

"And then?" Frodo asked, finding it hard to stand up. "Aslan, we just went through an ordeal! How does this help us? I'm already shaken up!"

"Frodo, you can stand. Come on. We're wasting time! We'll relax after we get to the next base," Aslan said, leading Parker and Frodo to the portals.

"But Aslan…"

"Just do as he says," Parker said, heading through the portal first. He looked around at the Portal Realm, stunned to see Frodo join him. Parker breathed in the fresh, cool air, already missing the purplish-dark blue sky and the rolling grassy hills, with the colors yellow, brown, purple, blue, and green rippling across the landscape and its mountainside.

There were the portals floating in the air or remaining stationary on the ground.

Well, it was now or never. But which planet were Parker and Frodo heading to next?


	5. Epilogue: The Boys' Fate

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker, Frodo, and Aslan's trip to the Portal Realm was short. Parker did find a spot to wash up. As soon as he was ready, and Frodo, too, all clean and washed up, Parker met up with Eliza. Only, they got to see each other for a short time. They shared a kiss, embracing each other, and not letting go. As soon as they released, Aslan cleared his throat. Parker knew it was time to go.

"I'll write to you," Parker said to his human wife, hoping she would understand.

"Why write?" Eliza asked, sheepishly. She smiled, placing her hand against his scaly light red cheek. "I'll watch over you. Just tell me where you're heading."

Parker chuckled. "I'm sorry. Aslan's keeping that confidential." He whispered to his wife. "We have rogue spirits on the loose. In fact, they may still be alive, but they're living in the in-between world. I guess that's why Aslan wants us to keep quiet about our mission." He referred to himself and Frodo.

"But you will return, won't you?" Eliza asked, cautiously.

"I don't have a lot of time, but yes. I will return for you. We will see each other again," Parker said, kissing his wife on the lips one last time. He released her, walking away from his human wife, but not before waving to her, wishing her farewell, even though he knew they would be together again. "I'll see you later."

"All right. Come on now, Parker. We've got to move," Frodo said, gazing at Eliza one last time.

"There. The children are where I sent them," Aslan said, roaring at a portal as it spun wider for them to walk through. He looked at Parker and Frodo, telling them, happily, "After you two."

"Right. Come on, Parker," Frodo said, darting through the portal first.

Parker shrugged. When was there a time when Frodo didn't surprise him? "Here I go." He darted through the portal, finding himself in a new land. There was a harbor and a building meant for fisherman to fish. Where exactly was he and Frodo?

"Welcome to the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves," Aslan said, appearing before Parker and Frodo, leading them to an inn, where they stayed in one of the rooms.

As soon as they were inside this room, with its wooden walls, bed, table and chairs, and a lit fireplace, Parker sat down on a chair, next to the table, while Frodo took the bed and sat down, relaxing from his harrowing journey at the Chesapeake Manor. Now, Frodo really wanted to call the manor the Haunted Manor, after what he endured.

"What are we to do? We can't leave them here! The infants, I mean," Frodo cried, unsure about this plan. He turned to Aslan, declaring, "I can't do this alone! I'm not ready!"

"Well, it seems we have no choice. You are going to take part in this task, Frodo," Aslan said, curtly.

"We need to watch over these boys, make sure that nothing happens to them," Parker said, deciding on what they should do.

Aslan purred, agreeing with the light red dragonoid. He smiled, turning to both Parker and Frodo, as if he already knew what to say.

"We'll split them up. One of you heads to the dwarves with Dalpha's son, while the other stays here in this Hobbit village with Delphi's son," Aslan said.

"What are the boys' names?" Parker asked, confused.

"Delphi and Dalpha told me, before their wives killed them, that Delphi's son is Andalis, while Dalpha's son is Andalas," Aslan said, helping Frodo and Parker remember the boys' names.

Frodo rolled his eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Right. That won't get confusing," Frodo said, wondering why Delphi and Dalpha would choose baby names that sounded so similar. Maybe it was to honor their names. Frodo couldn't tell. Maybe that was all right.

"It's to honor Delphi and Dalpha. They wanted to give these names to their sons, to remember them by," Aslan said, curtly.

Frodo rolled his eyes. He nodded in understanding. "I suppose that makes sense. I mean, Dalpha and his wife's names sound so similar."

"We'll watch over the children," Parker said, calmly, staring at Aslan. "I promise you. I've raised my son. How difficult could it be watching another's son, especially my descendant's son?"

"I don't know, Parker. This whole ordeal seems mad!" Frodo said, his mind overwhelmed with questions.

"I suggest you head out," Aslan said to Parker and Frodo. He smiled, telling them as the hobbit and the light red dragonoid stood up. "We will speak more, when you get to your designated spots." He turned to Parker, asking him to sit down again. Parker did, wondering what Aslan was about to say to him next. "Parker, while you are in this village, there is someone I am eager for you to meet. A white dragonoid has just left the Portal Relam and is looking for you. She's in spirit form, but is about to take on a resurrected dragonoid form. You haven't seen her since your first journey from Oz to Dragon's Keep."

Parker gasped. No, it couldn't be her!

"Amanda! I nearly forgot about her! She's here?" Parker asked, looking around in angst. He was eager to speak to her, too, but how? He wondered if Aslan knew.

Aslan smirked, knowing this to be true. "In time, you will meet Amanda, especially for this task. It's time you were reunited."

"Thank you, Aslan!" Parker embraced the Lion, embarrassed until Aslan pulled him in for a great big lion hug. It was good to have some hope. Parker did not want to miss this chance to help raise another child. He laughed merrily, admitting freely, "Well, I haven't felt this happy in a long time!"

"Well, get used to it, while you can," Aslan said, pleased to hear this.

Parker smiled, hoping he could raise Andalis well and not screw up the boy's life. If he did, then they were doomed.

.

Sera looked out from the balcony at the Chesapeake Manor. Her scissor bladed fingernails retracted, leaving her feeling relieved after that harrowing experience. She stared at the golden sunset, wondering what could be more splendid than this. But her son was out there, as was Mara's.

No matter. She would find a way to see her descendants lived on. Maybe if she was lucky, she could reach out to them, not as Sera, but more like the Scissors Lady.

It was time for her to play in this new game. She would not screw up. Not this time. She would win and get her family to return to the Chesapeake Manor, where they lived safe and sound for the time being.

The only question she asked now was how Delphi was taking to his new spirit form. Good or bad? She didn't know. She just hoped in the end their family would be reunited. Then she could work with her newborn son and the generations that followed afterwards.

She would not be denied, not until the moved on fully into the next life.

.

Delphi looked out the library window on the ground floor, staring at the same sunset that Sera was looking at now on the second floor. It hadn't been that long since he and Dalpha became spirits.

They could roam about the land as they pleased. Aslan made sure that Delphi and Dalpha could explore the manor's grounds and, if they were lucky and Aslan accept their offer, they could explore other lands, worlds, and realms. This was their home, their protection from the outside world. He looked at the scenery and the sunset one last time, hoping against hope his son and Dalpha's son were safe.

"Andalis, good luck." Delphi said, keeping his promise. "I hope you and Andalas survive what's about to come."

.

The shuttle doors opened up, allowing the passengers to leave the ship and head towards the Dwarf Mines. Frodo left the ship with the newborn boy Andalas. As he looked up at the gaping brownstone cave's entrance, his heart went out to Parker Dooley, his ancestor.

They had a mission to do and could not afford to screw up! No, not this instant!

As he looked down at the cave, Frodo saw a dwarf couple leave the cave, approaching him and the newborn he carried with him. Frodo smiled at the dwarf couple, sending them the message the infant hobbit was to be handed over to this dwarf couple.

The dwarf woman smiled, showing her dwarf husband the infant boy. The couple walked away from Frodo, but not before inviting him to tea and crumpets. Frodo smirked. How could he pass up this offer?

Frodo followed the dwarf couple inside the cave, hoping that Parker performed the deed given to him by the Great Lion, Aslan, and that Delphi's son Andalis was safe from harm.

.

Parker walked through the village with Andalis, determined to meet the hobbit couple who would help raise Delphi's son. Parker looked down at the infant boy wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby stared at him with awe-inspired eyes. Parker chuckled.

Oh, if only he could raise the infant boy himself! Sadly, this was not meant to be, for when Parker looked up, he stared at a two-story wooden house, tilted on the second floor.

The front door opened, revealing a flaming red-haired hobbitess approaching him out of curiosity. Parker explained the situation to her, passing the infant boy over to her. The hobbitess smiled, grateful for his help, before showing the infant boy to her hobbit husband, who had curly dark brown hair.

Parker looked at the scene, wondering what he could do for them. There was nothing he could do, except wait for the day when Andalis was grown and would seek him out first.

But for how long would that last?

*.*.*

**References:**

The Land of Oz comes from L. Frank Baum's book, _The Wizard of Oz_.

-x-

That's it for the conclusion to my fanfiction mini-duology, _The Chesapeake Manor_, part of my Origin Series, and my Long Series. :) The Origin Series isn't done yet. We're just getting started with my Second Age Anthology. :)

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

The idea for the Scissors Lady came from a very vivid nightmare I had years ago. She terrified me so much and has been burned in my brain ever since. *shivers* So, she finally got her origin story for this fanfic series. :)

Next up, we get to see Andalis and Andalas' journey. Of course, Parker and Frodo will be there to guide these two cousins. So, it should be exciting. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~_Aria Breuer_


End file.
